


Snowfall

by xXLadyNeneXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLadyNeneXx/pseuds/xXLadyNeneXx
Summary: She had never been one for snow. It was muddy in the streets, and it fell onto her head every time she closed her front door. She should be ready for it, but she wasn’t, and today was the one day she should be ready for it.





	Snowfall

She had never been one for snow. It was muddy in the streets, and it fell onto her head every time she closed her front door. She should be ready for it, but she wasn’t, and today was the one day she should be ready for it.  
Rushing through her house looking for her keys, she wondered how she had even lost them in the first place. She came home late the night before, locked the door, and went straight to the bathroom to have a shower. The bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom, she picked up the clothes she left on the floor the night before and dug through the pockets, hoping to find her keys. Finding nothing, she thought back to what she did after the shower. Opening the cupboard under her sink she checked behind her too big collection of skincare creams, gels, and oils. Seeing them sitting behind the miniature drawers she kept in the cupboard for sheet masks, she grabbed them and went back to her front door.   
“Keys. Wallet. Lip Balm. Scarf.” She frowned. Something was missing.   
“Bags!” Making a beeline for the kitchen she caught sight of herself in the mirror she had in the small living room to make it seem bigger.   
“I’m a mess. I am a mess. An absolute mess.” She pulled her fingers through her hair as she glanced at the clock. “And I’m not going to get there before the close!” Using her fingers as a comb while getting her bags from the kitchen, she was at least passable when she looked at herself in the mirror again.   
“Okay. I have everything. Keys. Wallet. Lip Balm. Scarf. Bags.” Nodding to herself, she stepped through her front door and slammed it shut behind her.   
“Shit.” Snow fell straight onto her head and there was nothing she could do about it now. She had to get Christmas presents. Even though it was a bit late for Christmas shopping, she had no choice. She worked too much at the Hospital to really have any other time.

She didn’t expect the market to be so busy, it was as if everyone was doing last minute shopping. Even though she shouldn’t be surprised, a lot of people had been out of the village lately, so of course it was going to be busy.  
Looking around she saw silver hair peeking out from the crowd. Smiling to herself she decided to try and sneak up on him.   
“Hello Sakura.” He noticed her before she got to surprise him.   
“You could at least let me sneak up on you at least once.” She stomped through the muddy mess of snow to stand beside him. Praying that there would be no more snow.   
“Perhaps you should stop there, you don’t want to ruin your surprise.” She stopped where she was, shocked that he was getting her a gift. She saw something fall in front of her face. And again. Her prayer was ignored, there was more snow.   
“Are you serious?” She growled, looking up at the sky, noticing not only the grey sky above, but the mistletoe hanging over her. Slowly looking down she saw that Kakashi was standing in front of her, his mask down and smiling.  
“I do believe that we are standing under mistletoe.”


End file.
